Know You Better
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Abby calls Luka out of boredom....


Title:Know You Better   
rating:G   
category:LK/AL   
summary: Abby calls Luka...   
(OOC or OT- I'm working on more of "It Doesn't Really Matter)   
  
Five A.M.   
Well I ride my bike   
Down your street   
Oh, in the cold and light   
My head's feelin' dizzy   
But it suits the shape I'm in   
Well I made a proposition but I'm always givin' in   
And I'm lookin' in your face   
And I'm searchin' for a reason   
For the things I should have said   
To you last night   
****************************************   
Abby sunk down into the bubble bath,letting out a loud sigh.   
  
This wasn't supposed to happen this way.There was supposed to be a   
happy ending somewhere..somewhere hidden under all the mess she had   
made   
  
  
He had Nicole.He had moved on already. Carter didn't want her, he had   
the future perfect person. Abby bit her lip,thinking about his   
possibilites and how they measured up to her.   
  
Right then, all she wanted was Luka   
*******************************************   
And if you could find   
You need my help   
But you wrote this play   
And you know it well   
*******************************************   
"Luka?" the soft french voice rang   
  
Abby shuddered.It was hard to like her.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Luka.." Abby tucked her legs under herself as she curled up on   
the couch   
  
"Abby.."   
  
She closed her eyes.His voice... Abby bit her lip."Umm.."   
  
He looked over at Nicole. She looked at his puzzled,as she started   
towards the room.He shrugged   
  
"I had a reason to call, I really did" Abby said outloud,even though   
she kept replaying those words over in her head   
  
"I believe you" Luka chuckled lightly,"My fishtank doesn't look right   
stil"   
  
Abby sighed with relief."I said I was sorry"   
  
"I'm still missing an angelfish" he teased,"You promised"   
  
She chuckled,"Right...one more fish"   
  
"Why'd you call Abby?"   
**************************************   
And if you could find   
You need my help   
But you know me better   
Than I know myself anyway   
****************************************   
She paced in front of the window."It was hard,because it's obvious   
Eric doesn't care"   
  
Luka watched as Nicole shut her light off for the night   
  
"Maggie's in Florida,though"   
  
"That's good" Luka replied,leaning his head over the back of the couch   
  
"A firefighter hit on me" Abby said randomly   
  
"How'd Carter like that?"   
  
She froze.He wasn't supposed to answer like that.He was supposed to   
laugh."I..."   
  
Luka chuckled,"What's wrong Abby?"   
  
"I..." Abby threw one of the throw pillows across the room at the   
front door,"Lukaaa.."   
  
He laughed,"The ankle?"   
  
There was quiet on the otherside.   
  
"He was looking at your ass"   
  
Her cheeks burned,"You shouldn't be talking like that"   
  
"I'm playing" Luka replied,"But I'll stop if you're uncomfortable"   
  
Abby didn't answer   
*************************************   
Six A.M.   
Well I look like hell   
Then I spout the lines   
Oh, that you know too well   
My head's feelin' dizzy   
But it suits the shape I'm in   
I made a proposition   
But I'm always givin' in   
But I'm lookin' in your face   
And I'm searchin' for a reason   
For the things I should have said   
To you last night   
**************************************   
"I didn't mean it"   
  
"I know" Luka said quietly   
  
"I had to hurt you too.."   
  
His side of the phone was quiet   
  
"Luka?"   
  
"it's fine Abby"   
  
There was that faint accent again. The one that came out when he FELT   
something.Something upset him. The guilt rumbled in her stomach.   
  
"I guess what I said came out wrong" there was a strange braveness to   
his voice   
  
Abby swallowed hard   
  
"You are beautiful"   
  
Her eyes filled with tears   
  
"And special.The world just doesn't revolve around you"   
  
That ache was back.Abby pulled on the loose thread of her throw   
blanket.She watched the blanket start to unravel.Oh the irony.   
  
"Abby?'   
  
"It's fine,Luka"   
********************************************   
And if you could find   
You need my help   
But you wrote this play   
And you know it well   
*********************************************   
The sky was turning from black to gray.He listened to her yawn on the   
other end   
  
"I gave up on marriage along time ago" she muttered   
  
Luka listened.   
  
"All it does is lead to hurt.We did okay for a year"   
  
He thought about the ring in the back of his closet,that he threw   
back there after the breakup   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have moved in with you"   
  
Luka pursed his lips   
  
"Or.." Abby said quietly,"watched you watch me"   
  
He closed his eyes   
***************************************************   
And if you could find   
You need my help   
But you know me better   
Than I know myself anyway   
****************************************************   
"It's weird without Malucci around"   
  
Luka nodded to himself,flipping the channels on his tv with the   
remote."And Chen.."   
  
"I didn't know you noticed" Abby teased   
  
Luka narrowed his eyes,focusing on the shiny new knife cutting   
through a tin can in front of him."You'd be surprised"   
  
"Like?"   
  
He shook his head,"I notice alot of things"   
  
Guilt.She felt guilt. She hated guilt.There was no reason to feel   
guilt now,she hadn't done anything wrong   
  
*Carter can have you!*   
  
He said it because she was on the phone with him.He didn't notice the   
glances..the smiles   
  
  
"I saw Abby"   
  
She closed her eyes   
******************************************   
Eight A.M.   
Well I hit the floor   
And I climb the stairs   
Straight to your door   
My head's feelin' dizzy   
But it suits the shape I'm in   
And I made a proposition   
'cause I'm always givin' in   
Well I'm lookin' in your face   
And I'm searching for a reason   
For the things I should have said   
To you last night   
*********************************************   
His ear ached. The hard plastic was warm. Luka shook his head in   
disbelief as he finally sat it back down on the cradle and grabbed   
his coat.   
  
Now it was over.They had needed to talk.He needed to listen.He needed   
to know she listened.   
***********************************************   
  
And if you could find   
You need my help   
But you wrote this play   
And you know it well   
And if you could find   
You need my help   
************************************************   
  
Her hand reached out and grabbed him before he had a chance to knock   
  
Luka looked around him,at the apartment   
  
"I didn't redecorate if that's what you're looking for" Abby replied   
  
He shook his head,"No I finally dumped Luka painting party?'   
  
Abby grimaced   
  
"Teasing again"   
  
She nodded,"No freedom party.Had a lonely pity party "   
  
"Me too" Luka replied,hanging his coat up   
  
Abby smiled shyly   
  
"That smile again.." Luka said wistfully   
  
Abby took his hand and rested it on the side of her face   
  
He took a deep breath,"I.."   
  
She stood up on her toes to try to kiss him   
  
Luka bent down and saw her eyes squeezed tight.He pulled away and ran   
a finger over her eyelids   
  
Abby's eyes darted open,"I.."   
  
He bent down and kissed over each eye,before putting his hand back on   
the side of her face   
*********************************************   
Girl you know me better   
Than I know myself anyway   
Oh....   
Know myself anyway   
Oh....   
*********************************************


End file.
